luigi_mansionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother and the main protagonist of the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series. Although cowardly, he is brave when he needs to and has a heart of gold. He first debuted in Mario Bros. for Arcade, and was the main protagonist from the first game and beyond. Unfortunately, he was executed by firing squad in Uganda for his various crimes against humanity. Rest in peace, dear Luigi. 1983-2019 never forgetti. Early Life When Luigi was young lass, he was adopted by the Marios back in 1985, where he was forced to star with his new brother Mario Mario in a video game. He barely got any education and was heavily abused and neglected by his adoptive parents in favor of his brother, Mario. In 1990, Luigi and his brother escaped from the household and became hobos. They never got adopted again and grew up homeless and hobofied. Pre-Luigi's Mansion The two brothers were walking around in the middle of nowhere looking for food and wandered into a vibrant area, which pleased them after seeing nothing but sand everywhere. The hobos entered a town and were greeted by small midgets called "Toads", who have big afro like mushroom tops on their head. They settled in and gained a reputation, Mario even got an invitation by the princess of the kingdom itself, Princess Toadstool or Princess Peach! Luigi wasn't acknowledged by the Princess, which greatly upsetted him. After years of being in his brother's shadow, he got a mysterious message in the mail... Luigi's Mansion Luigi opened the mailbox and saw that he won a contest! He told Mario about it and they talked about going there, which Mario won the honor of entering first by beating Luigi in a "friendly" game of "Shoot the guy who was too slow to pull out his pistol and shoot the other guy". After a few hours it started to get dark, and Luigi decided that he had to go to the Mansion. He followed the map and made it to the mansion, which looked different from what was promised. He went in, encountered ghosts and an old hobo, and managed to save Mario from King Boo. The same thing happened again but this time he had to go through multiple smaller houses full of ghosts, (which really sucked by the way). On a side note, all the mansions were unusually bright, but Luigi being a hobo still used his flashlight. What was then very unusual is that he went through all these very strange new adventures, roughly 14,000,605 of them. After the series Luigi with around 14,000,610 mansions, was a very powerful man, but was very tired of Earth. So what did he do? Well he started World War III, Reestablished the Soviet Union, Committed hate crimes against Toads, Controlled 64 terrorist attacks on multiple targets and countries (most notable being the United States, Germany, Israel, Iraq, Australia, and China), Leaked nuclear launch codes and destroyed 682 multiple cities, plunged the world into nuclear armageddon, poisoned our water supply, burnt our crops, and delivered a plague unto our houses! He was finally caught by surprised in Uganda and executed by firing squad.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Enemies